User talk:Jabberjay78
Welcome! Hello! Welcome to Coasterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bizarro Tunnel.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MontagnaMagica (Talk) 16:04, November 23, 2011 Re:Question Hi, and welcome to the wiki! Your question is definitely not stupid. :P Actually, it's a really good one! I think it would be best to stick with the videos in the infobox. There are a few reasons for this: #There is a photo gallery which is perfect for pictures. #It would be very hard to switch all 500+ roller coaster articles over to the new style. #Videos don't fit quite as nicely in the middle of an article. Also, where would we put it? #One of the biggest draws to this wiki is the fact that nearly every roller coaster one looks up has an on-ride POV. It's like the signature aspect of this wiki. Did that all make sense? ;) I hope to see you around in the coming days! P.S. Would you like to join the chat? There are a bunch of us roller coaster enthusiasts on there right now! MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi! Welcome to the wiki. I am glad to see some more users. ;) I would also like to ask you, do you have the game RollerCoaster Tycoon? Also, have you ever been to Kings Island? Happy editing! Ruler of the Coasters So true brotha'. lol. It seems as if you've been to England. I am going to Cedar Point this spring. I am excited to ride Millinium Force. Ruler of the Coasters Incredible! Wow, Jabberjay78! You are currently our most active editor! Great work! I'm glad you like this wiki. MontagnaMagica|Talk 05:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ... How on earth did you reach 159 edits in your second day of joining?!? Ruler of the Coasters lol. But you're not allowed to crack my edits! (jk) Ruler of the coasters 14:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Diamond back is SOOO awesome too you know. ;) But I am excited to ride the furious four. (Really Millinium Force and Dragster) Ruler of the coasters 14:52, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey!!! I didn't know you like rollercoasters!!! I love them, been on Kingda Ka like 5 times!! Great to see you here!! Moviepopcorn123 16:00, November 24, 2011 (UTC) AHHH I know I have been praying to go to Cedar Point. My parents keep on saying my brothers are to small!! Why cant they just send me by myself :). I love Six Flags, we live like 2 hours away and my cousins love coca- cola (Coupons) so we get to go their a lot! I haven't been to hersey in a while but I love the town and I just got Milton Hersey to do a report on!! I didn't really like disney in Florida, though. Moviepopcorn123 16:14, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Disney was great when I was 5 not so much at 12. I love Hershey, last time I went they took down my favorite water ride!!! I can't wait to get on Farenheit!!! I also like Storm Runner, it's less extrem then Kingda Ka but a lot longer. Moviepopcorn123 16:19, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Last time I went to six flags was my birthday and it was some sort of Holiday. So the lines were extremly long, we only got on two big roller coasters. I didn't really like great bear, it was very crazy, I often bang my head! I love the Super Doper Looper I know its a kiddie ride but for me and my cousins it was our first ride with a loop =D. I have to go, great seeing you here. (well not seeing, seeing) Moviepopcorn123 16:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Millinium, Dragster, Wicked, and I think it was then Mean Streak. So you rode the furious four. The furious five is the Furious Four, but with Mantis, and Raptor. :( I know, its weird. :'( Ruler of the coasters 16:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Advice Hi Jabberjay! I'm amazed at the sheer amount of edits you have made - especially in such a short amount of time. Here is the advice part... You don't need to add the park's name as a category for individual roller coasters. The park's page already has that info. That's all! ;) If you would like to join me in the wiki chat, the link is here: (best if you open that in a new window). I hope to see you there, and if not, I'll definitely be seeing you around this wiki! MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC) "Extra" Categories It may not seem like it, but adding those extra categories actually does make thing harder to navigate. The location parks only should be used for theme parks because it corresponds to this page. The year category should only be used for roller coasters because it corresponds to this page. Unless we want to rename the categories to something like, "Coaster:Year", "Coaster:Location", "Park:Year", "Park:Location". What do you think? MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question "Would it be necessary to place those templates showing the roller coasters for every park in the page for the park itself?" :No. That information should already be listed. As for adding it to every roller coaster's article, it might help to use some kind of automated thing like "AutoWikiBrowser". That could make things go a lot faster! Let me know if you're curious! MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Inactivity Hi Jabberjay! No need to apologize for inactivity. I've been quite inactive here myself! I'm just really happy to have a great consistent team of passionate roller coaster enthusiasts editing here. I'm looking forward to seeing more edits from you in the future! MontagnaMagica|Talk 06:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Interview Hello! I just thought of this new idea that might be a lot of fun for everyone here. It is an interview! If you'd like to participate, I will send you a few questions about this wiki, and just real life (pertaining to roller coasters, of course), and when you answer the questions, I'll publish it as a blog post on the wiki! Let me know if you're interested, or if you have ideas for questions. Thanks! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I wouldn't ignore you! I miss you to, glad to see you found a wiki that you really enjoy! On the Hunger Games wiki, well Skyandbran or whatever his name is came back but not yelling at everyone just starting games. Anna-Athena had herself permetly blocked because she was afraid. she was scared that she didn't know anyone. Um... a newbie, and the Ironic Games. Also we had a flare in "compotitions" everyone started making different compotions, and we also had a few new wiki's one of htem that I'm in is the Fanon: http://hgfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity It is free of fights but slow moving. Thats about it... we all miss you, but I really am glad you found a really nice wiki! I wish I could contribute more to it but I'm not sure how. See ya' soon *not really ;)*Moviepopcorn123 02:32, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait you didn't like anna-athena? Leshawna is still there Fanasyfilm i haven't seen for a while :/ The wiki is VERY different, although the fighting has stoped the wiki isn't as... happy. Everyone seems to be keeping to their own "groups" no one really talks to other people then the people they really like. That of course leaves me in the middle, I don't feel to close to anyone, I'm a nuetralist, I talk to everyone and like everyone the same. It almost feels like school in a way. How is this wiki doing? Moviepopcorn123 00:05, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it here! I'm sorry I'm not a good help here at all :(Moviepopcorn123 13:55, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Magic Kingdoms Hi. Thanks for letting me know about the mix-up. I've merged the articles as well as I could. Did you see my message about the interview? Were you interested? Thanks! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Wuz up Wuz up, I know your on right at this moment. Ruler of the coasters 14:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good. How are you? Ruler of the coasters 15:01, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hows your winter vacation going? Ruler of the coasters 15:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) So what sports do you play? I know you play track. (you just said that) Ruler of the coasters 15:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, I see. By the way, you're not forced to do this, but when you make an edit, it would be nice to leave an edit summery. Ruler of the coasters 15:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Alittle bit...but its not like 10 seconds will affect you that much. Ruler of the coasters 15:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Eh? Okay, as I said, you not forced to. BTW nice photo taking on RCT3. Saw your Fireball coaster. Ruler of the coasters 15:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, wait, I forgot, how was your Christmas? Ruler of the coasters 15:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, once you upload a photo to a wiki, it puts it on a site, and removes any information of the file it was taken from. I actually had a file of 300+ photo's of roller coasters for this wiki, and removed all of the photo's from that file. Ruler of the coasters 15:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Have a great rest-of-winter-vacation! Ruler of the coasters 16:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Stop I have noticed you edited Maverick. Okay. You edit Maveick again. Okay again, you missed something. Then you edited it again! Please answer me why your doing that? Is this how you are making 800 edits in less than a month! Ruler of the coasters 15:17, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 ::I don't mind you having more edits than me, its that you're taking false edits. This discussion is over. After this, please erase this entire section on your talk page. Ruler of the coasters 17:25, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd just like to add that, I myself have also edited several times in a row. I wouldn't consider that "false editing" like Kata has said, it is just a mistake. That's why we have a Preview button! LOL! I'm still trying to get in the habit of using that, and you probably should too! Cheers everyone! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :::: Funny. Yes, this is behind us. Sorry for all of this. But I can't relate to not using the preview button. . Ruler of the coasters 22:06, December 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Hey!' Hi long time no see! How are you hope you are living your dreams! I'm doing really good, hope you are too. Glad to see you! :) -Nate777 (talk) 19:34, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Why did you? Why did you get rid of your hard deserved reward? Ruler of the Coasters 13:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Jabberjay! NO! Please don't leave? Why don't you feel comfortable any more? Please tell me? Ruler of the Coasters 23:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Leaving so soon? Hello Jabberjay! I'm not sure why you feel uncomfortable here, now. I'd be really sad if you left us here! However, I guess I'm getting used to the heartbreak... X2 and Bryce53 both left in somewhat similar fashions. Obviously, if you ever feel like coming back, we'd all be really excited. :P Why leave in the first place? MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:02, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello Yo hey!!! I'm new, so I just wanted to say hi. I'd like to see some of these people here.